Light fixtures are used in a number of different applications. Many of these applications can apply to an industrial setting or similar settings where the light fixtures are mounted a large distance from where the light emitted by the light fixtures is projected. Having the capability to adjust such light fixtures to alter the intensity and/or distribution of the light emitted by the light fixtures can be useful.